


Last Night I Dreamt that Somebody Loved Me

by Devian



Series: Pure angst. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Open Relationships, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, but not really because is open but it isn't you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday a heart is broken.<br/>Today is my turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night I Dreamt that Somebody Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just feeling angsty the usual; wanted to write something quickly and heavy, more or less.

Everyday a heart gets broken. A divorce, a lovers quarrel that ends terribly bad or a toxic friendship which finally destroys one of the two involved.

But today is your day.

Tooru and you moved together because it was easier to see each other, it stopped people from asking, and it calmed you both. You were the pretty girl, he was the pretty boy so it was natural for both of you to end together. You knew it, maybe you are not so sure now, but Tooru loved you and you loved him since high school. The flirting, the love kisses, the cuddles... He calmed your anxiety attacks and he knew you were fragile because so was he. His insecurities, in his therapy for his injured knee, in his horrible nights, you were always by his side.

So you naturally thought you both felt the same way; it was just a question of being shy, of being cowards.

Maybe you were the only dancer in your reverie of love.

* * *

Iwaizumi is a good friend, better than good, he's incredible. You still can't manage to imagine how a person can hold so much patience with Tooru; as long as you know they both have been together since childhood but they took different universities. Maybe it was there when Tooru developed his trust issue and started to hook up with almost anyone.

After university ended he moved not too far from your apartment, so it was easy for him to check up on him once a month, which led to lazy saturdays with Hajime in which pop-corn and movies completely domained the house for a day. He even stayed the night sometimes.

But never at your bed, your sacred place.

He would embrace you in your sleep when you slept looking at the wall and only showing your back to him because it calmed him down and you wouldn't mind. (Although the heat would be unbearable, but it was only for a night).

Other times you would be the one embracing him when he faced the wall, your head sinking in his muscular back with love. (Maybe your grip was too hard, but he didn't mind: It was only for a night).

Most of the nights you would face each other and embrace the other or sleep locking hands. That were the best nights.

Technically it was his bedroom. It was stupid of you to stay at home when Oikawa had other girls, but you didn't mind because you did the same in your room. Oikawa always took the girls to the guest room.

Iwaizumi always offered his house to you, but you refused. It would only be for a season, Tooru was insecure, exams, he was stressed.

That was all.

* * *

It's when you come back from work when the storm unfolds.

The music is loud in your headphones, it's just a theme of one of your favorite movies, when you enter home.

You shout: "Oikawa, I'm home", and he is supposed to be humming a The Smith's song while moving slightly his hips; you both love it.

But he is not so you throw your bag to the sofa walking to Oikawa's room which is closed.

You pause.

The guest room's door is open, the walls are still white, the sheets are clean, folded, and everything is calm. But when the song ends and changes, in that milisecond he is telling her to be quick and dress up.

Your fingers are trembling, but you open the door anyways. 

The sheets are a mess, a girl is trying to cover herself as much as she can and Oikawa is in a frenzy. When your eyes lock your stomach finally drops and the floor crumbles.

Last night he was holding your hand and lazily smiling, with that look of love, of adoration, and that is a fact because you could see your own reflection in his brown eyes, although it was dark and you were sleepy. Why? Because you looked at him in the same way, and he was a mirror of yourself.

Or that's what you thought.

It's not cheating, you tell yourself, because you are not in a relationship.

You say "I love you" every night, when you eat, when you kiss. He answers, and he means it.

You both don't fuck, but make love. Of course there are kinky and rough nights, but when you reach your peak, it's love making and cuddles and care. He means it.

There is honesty in his eyes when he says that you are the light of his life, and you've saved him countless of times; he is yours too, of course. You mean it.

But did he? Is he faking? How much time can a person tell a lie until it becomes a truth?

What are you both?

He is talking, Oikawa is trying to say something but you are gone to the kitchen, closing the door.

There is silence in the corridor.

* * *

 "Will she be staying for lunch?" You ask when they both get out of the room. She takes her coat and leaves without saying a thing. "Guess not".

_What kind of dish are you making,_ he should ask. But he doesn't.

There's more silence.

"Let's not talk about that" It's the only thing that manages to get out of your throat. "By the way, I was planning on going to the cinema because there's this incredible movie which..."

* * *

You both go to the cinema. It's funny, Tooru laughs and you manage to smile at least. But there's not light in your eyes.

When it's time to sleep, after brusing your teeth, you enter for first time in many time your room.

It's cold, and you cry all night long. 

But it's okay because it's only for a night.

* * *

 Since then days become longer, hours weight more and you don't know what to do at home. Of course you talk, it would be awkward not to, but it's different.

...

Even sex that night is different. It's a safe day, so you make it raw, and although Tooru violently kisses you, you can't give them back. He changes then and starts to caress your body and bath you in kisses, but it makes you sad. You cry without even noticing it, and when he is concerned and about to stop, you start to bounce on him, moving as quick as you can, completely dominating him. Tooru cums almost immediately but you are first and with the orgasm the tears fall.

"It's just too much baby, don't worry. It feels too good".

He doesn't buy it, but he can't say anything. Not too long he cums and after you sleep.

* * *

 

In a month you are moving, there are tears everywhere but you can't live with him any longer.

Tooru is in the border of an anxiety attack, he can't breath well and Hajime is extremely concerned.

"IF AN 'I LOVE YOU' IS NOT ENOUGHT ANYMORE THEN WHAT CAN I SAY, (Y/N)?!" Iwaizumi is outside, prepared to enter if necessary. It has to be quick. "JUST TELL ME AND STOP PLAYING, PLEASE, I SWEAR I WILL SAY ANYTHING: "I'M A COWARD, I SUCK AT UNDERSTANDING FEELINGS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY WHEN NECESSARY, I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO BE BRAVE!"

There's a sob, and Hajime doesn't know if that's the signal.

"(Y/n), please, don't go. I know it's difficult, but we can start something new, clean and pure. I love you. I swear I do."

He can't hear what she says, but Tooru shouts and cries.

The door is open, and he quickly enters, holding Oikawa strongly.

He is saying something mixed with sobs, breathing too quickly, shouting her name. But Hajime is there to make him stay, to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"It's just a holiday, Tooru" He calms him in the night, with a tea in hand and a lot of blankets around them. "She will be back, you will be the first to know it, I promise you".

There is a silence, and he looks at him with his puffy, bags under his eyes and ruffled hair. 

"Pinky promise?" With a hoarse voice, tired of crying he extends his hand.

Hajime gulps.

"Pinky promise".


End file.
